Never Had A Dream Come True
by Taka-chan
Summary: Syaoran's moving back to Hong Kong and Sakura still hasn't told him how she feels.


~*Never Had a Dream Come True*~  
  
Li Syaoran sighed as he entered the airport. He had stayed in Japan for too long.   
They were sixteen now and were about to start High School. His family wanted him to   
take high school in Hong Kong, where he would get extra training and harder work...  
  
He frowned as he remembered Sakura Kinomoto. He had to leave her behind.  
  
~Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind~  
  
She had never said 'I love you', or even gave a hint that she felt the same way.   
Syaoran decided he just couldn't leave without leaving something to let her know that  
he cared. He left a single red rose and a letter in front of her doorstep. Syaoran   
prayed that Touya would not find the letter first... But, it wasn't like that   
mattered as he was leaving for Hong Kong anyway.   
  
~One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time~  
  
'If only I would have said something earlier.' Syaoran sighed. 'I won't be back here   
for a long time...' Syaoran said as he searched for which plane he was to take.  
  
~There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura Kinomoto yawned as she awoke. It was a Sunday. No school. She smiled as she   
ran down the stairs. "Good Morning!" She called to her brother.  
  
"Why are you in such a good mood?" Her brother asked.  
  
"Today is Sunday! There is no school and I am going to see a movie with   
Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun, and the girls."  
  
"Monster, I forgot to tell you. Your friend, Tomoyo, called. She said it was very   
important and to call her when you wake up."  
  
"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" Sakura screamed back before calming down. "Anyway, I wonder   
what could be so important..."  
  
Sakura picked up the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. "Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Good Morning, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo's voice did not have it's usual brightness in it.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Sakura asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Li-kun called me this morning."   
  
"Hoe? Syaoran-kun never calls you."  
  
"I know," Tomoyo paused. "Sakura-chan, have you checked your front doorstep yet?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Li-kun left for Hong Kong today."  
  
"HOE?!"  
  
"He was afraid to talk to your brother, so he called me and told me to tell you. He   
told me that he left you something at the front door."  
  
"When does his plane leave?"  
  
"10:00 at Gate 31."  
  
"9:30..." Sakura frowned after glancing at the clock.  
  
"Well, what did he leave you?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm going to check now." Sakura walked outside and her eyes caught   
sight of the rose. "A rose... and a letter." Sakura said as she picked up both items.   
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Sakura went back inside and opened the envelope carefully. Sakura was surprised after  
reading the first two sentences. "Tomoyo-chan, I've got to get to the airport!"  
  
"I can give you a ride."  
  
"Thank you. I have to see Syaoran!" Sakura hang up as she ran upstairs to change.  
  
'Dear Sakura,  
  
I am sorry, this is a bad time to say it but... I love you...' That was all she   
needed to know.  
  
~All this, I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, can't we go any faster?!" Sakura screamed once in Tomoyo's limo.  
"And... did we have to take a LIMO?!"  
  
"My mother insisted, besides, this is a perfect entrance for the leading lady!"  
  
"Hoe?!"  
  
"I'm getting it on tape!" Tomoyo pulled out a videocamera. "I think I'll call it,   
Love Confession: Sakura + Syaoran!"  
  
"You don't really need to go that far..." Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you~  
  
"I guess she didn't get my letter." A disappointed Syaoran sighed as sat down near   
the plane gate. They would be boarding passengers in ten minutes. "... If she did and  
if she cared, she'd be here by now."  
  
10 minutes passed and still no Sakura.   
  
"All passengers heading to Hong Kong, please board at Gate 31 now. All Passengers   
heading to Hong Kong, please board at Gate 31 now."  
  
"I better be going." Syaoran picked up his baggage and entered the gate, ready to   
leave everything behind.  
  
~Even though, I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sakura-chan, we're almost there." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I hope we're not too late." Sakura said.   
  
"Sakura-chan... If you liked Li-kun this whole time... Why didn't you say anything?"   
  
"It was werid... I didn't know what to say... I mean, if Syaoran-kun is the strongest  
person I know, and if he didn't say anything, I'd think that he'd reject me."  
  
"But, Sakura-chan... Didn't you ever notice that whenever you'd speak to him or give  
him something that he'd turn red and blush?"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"He's been doing it since we were 10."  
  
"HOE?!"  
  
"We're here, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura sighed as she got out of the limo. 'Then I should have said something...'  
  
~I've never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day~  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I guess she didn't wake up early enough." Syaoran shook his head. "No, she just   
dosen't care..."  
  
Syaoran sighed as he looked out the window. "I won't be seeing Japan again for a   
long time."  
  
~And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you~  
  
"I love you, Sakura." He whispered as they took off.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"I knew he was going back, but I didn't know it'd be so soon!" Sakura yelled as they   
ran through the airport.  
  
"Sakura-chan, he's been living here on his own for six years! His mother would want   
him back sooner of later!" Tomoyo responded as she followed her friend.  
  
"Has it really been that long?" Sakura asked as she continued to run.  
  
~Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow could never be  
Cos yesterday is all that fills my mind~  
  
"He's gone." Sakura sighed as they reached Gate 31. "His plane took off."  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked her depressed friend.  
  
"I can't let him go! He dosen't know how I feel! He CAN'T go!" Sakura yelled as tears   
filled her eyes.  
  
~There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
All this, I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go~  
  
"Sakura-chan, you've liked Li-kun all this time right?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Every day since Yukito-san told me that he didn't feel the same way."  
  
Tomoyo started to walk away.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, where are you going?" Sakura asked. Her friend wouldn't leave her now,   
would she?  
  
"The information booth."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
Tomoyo reached the information booth and talked to the lady there. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes?" The lady answered. "How can I help you?"  
  
"When is the next flight to Hong Kong leaving?"  
  
"4:30 tommorrow."  
  
"Are there still tickets available?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tomoyo pulled out her mother's credit card.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, no!" Sakura pleaded. "I don't want you to get in trouble."  
  
"I would like two round trip tickets to Hong Kong please."  
  
Tomoyo handed the lady the card and the lady handed back the card as well as two   
tickets to Hong Kong.  
  
"I am not letting you lose the one you love best. Sakura-chan, you need to be with   
Li-kun." Tomoyo smiled as she handed her friend one of the tickets.  
  
~I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you~  
  
"But, why are you coming?"  
  
"To film it! This needs to be documented somewhere for future generations to see!"  
  
"T-Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said with an embarrassed look. "Well, we better go back so I   
can pack and ask my family."  
  
"That's a good idea." Her friend smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Welcome back, Syaoran!" His mother, sisters, and the rest of his family greeted.  
  
"Hello." Syaoran smiled.  
  
Meiling, who had gone home earlier in the year, ran up to her favorite cousin and   
gave him a hug. "How is Kinomoto?" Meiling had sensed Syaoran's feelings for her from  
the start and Syaoran told Meiling how he felt towards Sakura and long time ago.  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"Are you two together yet?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"Are you okay with that?" Meiling knew how bad it felt when the one you loved most   
didn't love you back.  
  
"Yes, er, I will be..." Syaoran smiled. "I just need some time..."  
  
~Even though, I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
The following day at 3:30 PM:  
  
"I can't believe my brother is okay with this!" Sakura smiled as her father drove   
them to the airport. "Exactly how long are we staying?"  
  
"About a week." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Thank you again, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura smiled.   
  
"I'm going to visit Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"It's a good idea to leave early, we don't want to be late again."  
  
"I can finally tell Syaoran I feel the same way." Sakura smiled.  
  
~I've never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Meiling, you're close to Syaoran right?" One of Syaoran's sisters asked.  
  
"Yes." Meiling answered.  
  
"What's wrong with him? He hasn't touched his food, he hasn't said much, something is  
wrong."  
  
"He's just getting re-adjusted."  
  
"It's more than that, isn't it?"  
  
"He misses someone." Meiling said painfully as she glanced over to his closed bedroom  
door. 'He needs Kinomoto.'  
  
~And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sakura-chan, we're leaving at Gate 31." Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"I know... The gate Syaoran took when he left me."  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We'll find him, we'll visit him again."  
  
"I know." Sakura sighed. 'I love you too, Syaoran-kun.'  
  
~You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes, you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby~  
  
"I wonder what it would have been like if Li-kun told you his feelings earlier."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! That would have been werid..."  
  
"I know, but it's a nice thought."  
  
"If he'd told me earlier, he'd probably still be here now."  
  
~You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering~  
  
"All passengers heading to Hong Kong, please board at Gate 31 now. All Passengers   
heading to Hong Kong, please board at Gate 31 now."  
  
"There's our cue." Sakura smiled. "Come on, Tomoyo-chan."   
  
Both girls entered the gate ready to meet Syaoran again soon.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
'I should talk to him.' Meiling thought to herself. She took a deep breath before   
opening the door. "Hello, Syaoran."  
  
"Hi." He answered. He had been lying down on his bed, thinking. Just thinking and   
staring into nothing.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Did you even tell Kinomoto what you felt?"  
  
"I wrote her a letter."  
  
"Great! What did she say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I dropped it off at her house before I left."  
  
"And you took the morning flight, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know Kinomoto, she probably just didn't wake up early enough."  
  
"No... We were going to the movies that day with everyone and she was excited about   
it."  
  
"Kinomoto is always late."   
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"She won't leave her answer as 'nothing.' She'll answer you, Syaoran, I'm sure of it."  
Meiling smiled as she walked out of his room.  
  
'What does she mean?' Syaoran thought to himself, confused.  
  
~Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No, no, no, no~  
  
"SYAORAN!" Meiling screamed. That scream that was so annoying, it hurt.  
  
"Meiling!" Syaoran turned in his bead. "I'm not in the mood to deal with whatever it   
is!" He yelled back. 'It's probably a spider of some sort of bug. Can't she deal with   
it herself?'  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
"She won't stop screaming, unless I go to her." Syaoran grumbled as he got up.   
  
He walked over to the front door. "What is it Meiling?"  
  
"You have some visitors." She smiled as she ran off into the living room.  
  
"What?" He stared into outside. 'That video camera,' He paused. 'It's couldn't be!'  
  
"Hello, Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
~I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you~  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, I woke up late. So, that meant I couldn't give you my answer. I love   
you, too. There I said it." She smiled.   
  
"Sakura, I love you. I always will." He ran up hugged the girl that he always had on   
his mind.  
  
~Even though, I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby~  
  
"Beautiful!" Tomoyo shrieked from behind the camera.  
  
From behind the wall Meiling was watching. "He's finally happy." She whispered to   
herself, smiling.  
  
~I've never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day~  
  
"Syaoran-kun, it's good to see you again." Sakura smiled as she sat down on his sofa.   
  
"The last time you saw me was Saturday."  
  
"I know, but I couldn't stand the thought of being without you."  
  
"I feel the same way."  
  
~And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you~  
  
"I love you, Syaoran-kun."  
  
"I love you, Sakura."  
  
With that, the two of them were finally happy, finally complete.  
  
~A part of me will always be with you~  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
a/n: So how was it? It's NOT the sequal to Every Minute, Every Hour if that's what   
you're thinking. I'm still working on that one. It's STILL called 'It's True' and   
about half of it is done. The song was by S Club 7 and I think it really fits CCS. I   
don't own the song or CCS. So tell me what you think, and I'll write again soon. 


End file.
